Heart Guts
by GeorgieLovesYou
Summary: Small one-shot with Fiona! The sassy blond girl decides to take her revenge against the Ice Queen after she literally ripped out her heart guts! Featuring a captured Prince Gumball and pocket-sized Cake!


**Heart Guts - GeorgieLovesYou**

**My first Adventure Time fic! And it's a AU - Fiona and Cake!**

**I love that episode. The new one had better be Marshal-Lee... 0/0**

**I just liek him, okay? He's prettyyy... **

**It was a bit of a fail and really short but here it is... **

**WHAT TIME IS IT? **

** ! **

_'How dare she? Did she even know who she was DEALING WITH?' _Fiona marched on the snowy grounds of the Ice Kingdom, hell bent on punching Ice Queen in the face for what she did. "I mean, she didn't have to do that! It was steppin' out of the mark, man, she stepped out of the mark!" Furious, she spoke out loud now, reaching the slope that lead to the mountain where the stupid Ice Queen lived. "She is such a pair of dog-buns." Fiona continued to march, stopping and regaining balance when she slipped on a particularly slippy patch on the ice-floor.

She was going to beat up Ice Queen for the Prince Gumball thing, the ball, the singing, the dress, the lies, the _dress. _She didn't have to yank out her heart guts like that! 'Keeping all the babes to herself' was not what Fiona did. She had GUY-friends, not BOYFRIENDS! Get it right, god!

Reaching the door, she pressed a hat-covered ear to it and listened closely, eyes shut tight. "Gumball, I was so close! But now, I have you, and there's not a brat here to save you, HAHAHAHA!" Fiona jumped back at listening to the words, then hearing muffled shouts aswell.

"No brat at all!" She proclaimed, hands up in laughter, but chuckles turned into a gasp and eyes fell on the girl who had slammed the door open, eyes squinting in rage at the scene that was set out before her, Prince Gumball gagged and in a ice-chamber, Ice Queen standing there.

The Prince-obsessive then lunged into action at the blond girl throwing sharp icecles at her body, which she quickly dodged with a jump, landing and reaching behind her for the rusty, chipped sword she had brought along in the lime-green pack.

"Fiona and Ca-" Ice Queen started with clenched fists, blue and white bolts surrounding her, but stopped and corrected herself. "Ah, just Fiona? All the easier!" Without a question of the cat, she zapped Fiona who charged aswell.

A huge collision took place, throwing the Ice Queen back, but the other girl was still strong.

Getting back up, the Queen did not notice that Fiona had started to kick, knocking off the jewel-encrusted crown from the white-haired head. "My magic tiara-! My powers!" The woman held a blue hand out to see that all her strength could only summon a very weak gust of mist before vanishing completely.

"And this-!" Fiona punched the Queen so hard to the ground it shook and cracked. "Is for yankin' out my heart-guts!" She puched again, knocking out the Queen for a while.

"Gumball...!" Fiona rushed over to the prison after getting her breath back, breaking the lock and untieing the pink-haired Prince.

"Thank you, Fiona." Her friend whispered before running alongside Fiona to the hill just away from the treehouse, where they fell to the ground, laughing.

"How did you know I was there?" Prince Gumball said, starting conversation. "Hah? Oh, no, I wanted revenge, dude! For the whole ball thingy? Just coinsidence you were there, I guess." "Oh, I see!" He replied.

After a talk about peanut-butter, cardboard boxes and boiled tea-cakes dunked in vinegar, the Prince asked her something again.

"I forgot to ask - what's with that pocket on your shirt?" He said, poiting to the badly-sewn pouch on here chest. "Oh, Cake's in here." She said, opening it. "Hey, Cake!" The pocket-sized Cake replied by turning around, butt in the air, with a _poot! _

**Childish ending, but what do you expect, it's ADVENTURE TIME! YAY! **

**Adventure time, come on grab your friends, we'll go to very - distant lands! With Jake the dog and Finn the human, the fun - will never end, ADVENTURE TIME! **

**YAY! Doesn't Ad time make you happy? Well, I liked writing this, and it's nice and friendly... Unlike mah limes and shiz...**

**SEE YOU GUYS LATER COOKIES FOR REVIEWS!**

**Feel free to PM if you find any mistakes ~!**


End file.
